


Colder Nights

by Koloseus



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koloseus/pseuds/Koloseus
Summary: Victor comes out to his family.And life goes on.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Coming out and new person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter purposes action takes place in 2019. Idk honestly if that's the year series takes place in so idk idk. Forgive me.  
> U can also correct me in comments if there's something bothering you. I will do my best to give you all the read u deserve. <3 Love

Just after he said it to his patents, he was pulled into a hug by both of them and Pilar.

"Och Victor, we're so glad you've told us... " his mother said.  
"We're proud of you big bro."  
"Victor, son... What are you going to do with Mia?" Armando asked.  
"Umm.. She kind of saw me kissing a boy at dances..." Victor replied.

They all pulled back from a hug and gave him a dissapointed look. "Victor..."  
"Yeah I know, I shouldn't have done it but it was stronger than me at this moment and I, I tried to explain myself but she didn't want to hear any of it..."  
"Victor, you did wrong by her, So just give her as much time as she needs, I bet she'll come around." Isabel said and hugged him one more time. "Well it's getting late, so why don't you head out to your rooms? Good night kids."  
"Good night mom, dad." Victor and Pilar replied before going to their rooms. When Victor was about to get in his room he was hugged one more time. "I am proud of you brother, but you need to explain your situation to Mia, please?" Pilar asked. Victor nooded and his sister went to her room.

He went into his room and looked through the window to see someone standing there looking at him. He opened the window. "Hi, do I know you?" Victor asked. "No, I don't think so." Stranger replied a smirk forming on his lips.  
"So what are u doing under my window, then?" He didn't know why he was even interacting with this guy. "Uh, I just had a fight with my parents and needed some air, I somehow ended up here, about 5 miles away from home..." Strange guy answered.  
"So what was that fight about? Of course if you don't mind me asking?" He offered. "I don't really know you and I don't think you actually want to hear my story." He then let words fall out of his mouth. "Well we can change that, I'm Victor. What's your name?" The guy looked taken aback but smiled. "Well Victor, it's nice to meet you, I'm Peter." Victor smiled at the introduction. "Why won't u come to my room? I'm sure you're pretty tired and don't want to go home for the night?" He didn't even think about what he just did. "You know, why not? Just give me a second and I'll knock on your ..." He couldn't end his sentence when Victor stopped him. "Don't knock I will just open it for you, my parents are probably already asleep." He replied. "Okay, I'll be there in a second."

Victor heard footsteps and opened the door to let Peter in. "So, this is my apartment." He said awkwardly. "Well it looks quite homey, if you know hat I mean." Pete said chuckling a litlle. "Yeah, you can say that, actually my mami redesigned a lot here because of her I feel more like at home before moving."  
"Och, you're not actually from here then? If you don't mind me asking where are you from?" Peter asked with new life in his eyes. "We're from Texas, but I'm actually glad we moved." He replied. "Och yeah, that must have been pretty rough back there then? I mean I was once in Texas and it seems very beautiful if you ask me."  
"Yeah, I've been struggling with coming to terms with my sexuality and this place is actually more accepting than Texas." He replied to Pete. "Och, so I guess I am not the only gay around Atlanta haha." Peter said with a quick laugh. "You too? Wow I guess world is small." Victor laughs. "So what happened at your home that led to you running out of house?"  
"Well my parents aren't as accepting as I hoped. And it's not even about being gay, but about stupid tattoo i got one week ago." Peter answered. "Wait they started a fight because you've made yourself a tatoo?"  
"Yes. After I came out to them I was feeling it was good to tell them about everything because they accepted me being gay. But I guess you can't have all the luck in the world, huh?" Peter relaxed a litlle after getting it off. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So why won't you show me your new _baby?_ "

"Okay here it goes." Peter says as he rolls up his sleeve and shows Victor his tattoo. "Wow! that's super cool! Did it hurt?" Victor asks as he watch the work of beauty on Peter's arm, it's an ice dragon that looks like it's wrapping itself on Peter's forearm. "I mean it kind of at first, but then you get used to this kind of pain, you get it?" Pete replies, as he himslef watch his tattoo. "I guess, Wow it's so beautiful, where did you get this idea from?"  
"Do you know what your chinese zodiac is?"  
"I think it's a sheep, I am not actually known for being a zodiac type person. Why ask?" He replied not thinking it had anything to do with the tattoo. "Well I am from the year of the dragon, my element is actually metal, but I wouldn't describe myself as they describe metal dragon and i think ice is way better, even if there aren't any ice dragons in chinese zodiac, so that's where i got this idea from." He answered and let out a laugh as he saw Victor's confused face. "What are you laughing at?"

"I just saw your face when I was done explaining my tattoo idea and couldn't help but laugh. Sorry." Peter answered feeling bad for laughing at his new friend. "No, no don't be sorry, I just had a long day myself too and I am pretty tired." He said. "Why don't you tell me about your day then? I told you about mine and I have plenty of time to listen." Peter offered.  
"Okay, why not? I mean it's only fair. Well we had the Spring Fling at school, you know dances and all that drama..." He explained drifting off. "What drama could school dances probably cause?" Peter cut in. "Yeah well, I have, I mean had a girlfriend, I hoped to tell her that I'm gay before this event, but I didn't want to make her evening even more upsetting than it already was, so I decided that I will tell her tomorrow after I give her the best night, but then my sister started investigation of her own because she saw my letter to one boy and started asking my friends what they knew, after that the boy I kissed had a fight with his boyfriend... Then I tried to take blame for the kiss on myself, eventually they broken up and I kissed with him again and that's where my girlfriend saw me and she didn't want to hear my apology. So here I am."

"Wow, okay I take it back, school dances are traumatic." Peter laughs a little. "Well I won't disagree on it. We should go to sleep, I am going to introduce you to my parents tomorrow and talk to you more, is this okay?" Victor asked. "Yes, of course, that works for me, just let me text my parents to let them know that I'm still alive."  
"Okay, I will get the bed ready, hope you don't mind sharing?" Victor asks a little nervous. "It's okay, I'm cool about sharing with you." Peter reassured. "Okay my parents know but they still are mad.. I am going to call them tomorrow then. I have a question, Victor."  
"What is it?"   
"Do you think you could share your room with me for a couple of days, till my parents are ready to talk? I promise I will behave." Pete asked. "Yes, no problem, I will just need to tell my parents but they will be cool with it." Victor replied smiling. "One more, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about this situation, so I am telling you now, that I have a boyfriend. I am telling you this because I want to be your friend, nothing romantic. Of course if you aren't comfortable with me being your friends I will leave after I can speak with my parents and never show up again and you will be able to forget I even exist." Peter said, looking conflicted and sad as he said last part. "Yeah I actually might have a boyfriend now too, but I'd like to be your friend Pete." Victor reassured and gave Peter a hug. "Thanks that means a lot to me." He hugged back. "Okay it's pretty late let's get to the bed."   
"Okay, good night Victor, and thank you for this." He said already yawning. "No problem and good night to you too Pete." He replied also yawning. They feel asleep almost immediately.


	2. New day, new reveltions

Victor woke up just before his alarm. He reached over for phone and turned the alarm off and looked at his room, he nearly forgotten he had a quest in his bed. Peter was still asleep and looked good.  


Benji, yeah he needed to call Benji today. Victor went through his contacts until he found "Call me maybe...B" he quickly called him.  
"Hello?" Benji said obviously woken up by a call. "Hi there Benji. Did I wake you up? Och I did, I am sorry, I can call later..." he trailed off. "No, it's okay Victor, actually I am grateful, my alarm didn't wake me up and I have like 40 minutes until my shift starts." Benji explains. "Och, that's great. Do you want to go on a date today with me?"  
"Of course Vic, I'd love to. Can I ask what are you planning for a date since you asked me out?" He teased. "It's a surprise actually, but I hope you will like it." Victor answered. He saw Peter slowly waking up. "Look Benji, you should get ready for work also I will need to talk to you later before our date, it's quite unexpected but it's important nonetheless."  
"Are you ok?" Benji asked. "Yes I am, great actually, but you have no time right now, and I will feel better talking to you in person about this." He explained. "Okay, then I will meet you later at work. Bye Vic." Benji seemed cool with it. "Bye, see you soon, B." He said as he ended the call.

"Good morning Victor, were you talking to someone?" Peter asked, his eyes still sleepy. "Good morning, yeah I was talking with Benji, I actually want to take you with me to work today, it will be easier with you there to explain it to Benji. Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I am not sure if I will be able to go home soon, well I hope I can but we'll see. So shall we go and explain me being here to your parents?" He asked. "Yeah, you can go through my closet to find anything, maybe something will fit you. After we change I will make some pancakes and by the time my parents should be awake." Victor explained and walked to the closet to take clothes for change. He was suddenly distracted by seeing that Peter already took the offer and was right now shirtless going through Victor's shirts. He thought Benji was muscular, but Peter was whole different story. Broad shoulders, well defined abs and those pecs. He realized he was staring for to long.  
"Um need help finding shirt?" He said slightly blushing. Peter turned to him and replied. "Yeah it might be actually be a good idea."  
Victor quickly found the biggest shirt he had, but it was really an agony to watch Peter muscles nearly ripping open the shirt. "Uh you're okay with this shirt? that's actually the biggest one I own." He asks nervously. "Yeah it's just for a couple of days, I think I actually look bigger in your shirts." He said with teasing tone. "Yeah, you must sleep in gym." Victor joked and felt his flush slowly disappearing. "Thanks, I do work out but I mostly got muscles through my old work. Right now I am looking for another job."  
"What kind of job you're looking for?" He asks as he changes real quick. "I am running for accounting actually, yeah it may sound boring, but it actually pays decent and isn't _really_ that boring. Okay, I can help you with pancakes before we talk with your parents."  
"Do you want to or do you feel like u need to pay me back somehow?" Victor asked. "I want to, I was cooking for my family and myself since I turned 15. And I can't just wait for food when someone does it." Peter explains. "Yeah, okay i think i get it. You can help me if you want. Okay let's head to the kitchen."

They went to the kitchen and were making pancakes in silence, when they did the last ones, Victor's family started to wake up and gather in the kitchen, noone said anything until they were all of them in the kitchen. "Good morning everyone!" Victor said to his family and they nodded so he immediately introduced Pete to them. "Och so this is Peter, Peter this is my family, mom Isabel, dad Armando, my younger sister Pilar and brother Adrian." They all greeted Peter. "Okay so, I've met Peter yesterday, well he was under my window, I was as confused as you all seem right now. Well we had a small talk, we got to know each other and I hope to give him a place in my room for awhile."  
"Huh, don't get me wrong but why Peter needs to stay here?" Armando says not really being mad about this situation, but just curious. "I will say it myself, thanks Victor. I was actually kicked off my house, I'm like Victor, but that's not the case parents kicked me out, actually when I think about it, it's seems hilarious. And I lost my job so I need to find another. I hope you're okay with me staying with Victor for some days, but if not, I will be going." Peter explained and looked up at Victor's family, but instead of everything he expected they raised from the chairs and hugged him. "You're welcome here. And as long as you need." Isabel said.  
When they pulled apart from the hug, Armando straightened himself and asked. "So are you the boy Victor kissed yesterday, sorry but you don't look like a highschooler."  
"No, no. Dad, actually the boy I kissed yesterday.. You've actually met him all. It's Benji from my birthtday party, the one that Tito saw kissing another boy." Victor explained.

"Och yeah now I remember, just please Victor explain this situation to Benji so he won't get wrong idea." Isabel said.  
"I am working on it, I have a shift today in about an hour so I am going to meet with Benji and I am going with Peter so it'll be less awkward. And I am going out today with Benji, so I won't be back after work." Victor told. "Okay, thanks for the heads up mijo. Have fun. And Peter, just so you know you're really welcome here, hope your family will get past this and if not you have here Victor and us." Isabel said with a smile. "Thank you Mrs. Salazar." Peter replied. "Och just call us by our names." Armando cut in. "Okay, I'll try that, thank you all for your help." 

"Okay, we're going to get going. Bye everyone." Victor said and rushed to the door with Peter. "Yeah we'll better get going, bye and once again thank you." Victor's family walked them to the door and said their goodbyes.

"So how do you like my family, you're not scared are you?" Victor asks walking beside Peter. Peter turns his head to look at Victor and says. "They're really cool, I honestly didn't expect them to accept me so quickly. And they didn't judge me, so they are actually ones of my favorite people. As stupid as it seems, I am glad i ran under your window." He smiled and the rest of the walk they spent in silence.

They've reached Brasstown and they stopped. "You're ready Victor?" Peter asks and Victor just nods. They walk into the building and Victor's eyes lights up as he sees Benji, he gives him a wave and gestures Peter to come with him. "Hi Benji, can we talk before I start my shift?" he asks not sure what to do with his hands. "Hi Vic, yes of course, by the way, who is this guy and why he has your shirt?" Benji replied eyeing up and down stranger. As he takes in his appearance he swears silently. "Och right, he is actually the subject we need to talk about, Benji."  
"Are you two dating?" Benji couldn't stop his jelaousy. "No Benji, we're friends, well kind of friends, we've just met last night." He tries to explain. "Uh so you two met last night and you expect me to believe nothing happened between you two?" Benji asked. "Yes, nothing happened. We just talked and he needed, still need a place to stay for awhile." Victor says and was about to continue when Peter cuts in. "Well you see, Benji, I may be like you two, but I am not looking for a relationship right now, I have a mess in my home and I ran off yesterday and ended up behind a building, and actually Victor was in window and asked what was up with me. That's how we both met and I just need a place to stay over for a couple of days so I can find a job and an apartment. And Victor actually offered me a place to stay." Peter explained.

Benji seemed to cool off as he nooded and offered a shake to Peter. "Okay I get it, but I didn't get your name? I am Benji." Benji offered. "I am Peter, nice to meet you, I hope we can put this awkwardness away and be friends?" he said as he shook Benji's hand. "Yeah we can work this out, so tell me how many days a week do you spend at gym? I bet it's actually 7." Benji asks teasingly. "Och, you see my muscles were defined by hard work, but since i got fired I go to gym, like twice a week." Peter replied with a smirk.  
"Okay Benji, let's get back to work and Peter what would you want to do? Do you want to hang out here while we work and I could get you coffee or are you going to explore the city, or go back home?" Victor already in his apron and making a coffee for himself, Benji and Peter. "Uh I think I will hang out here for a second and then go back and maybe I could use ur laptop so I could search for a job online?" Peter asked. "Yeah, no problem. Here is your coffee, enjoy."

Peter accept the coffee and sits back for awhile. _Maybe I should text or call my parents?_ He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to his mom, but he doesn't get a reply, so he looks up at Victor and Benji and wonders if he will ever get a second chance to start over. He walks up to them. "I think I am going to head out. Will I see you tonight Victor? I'd like to talk some more." Peter asks. "Yeah, I will be around 10. Talk to you later then."   
"Yeah, have fun you two on our date." Peter says and waves them off. "Bye!" He hears them both say as he goes back to Victor's.  
"So what do you think Benji?" Victor asks unsure how his boyfriend will get around this. "I think he's good guy, but I need more time to know him too, you know? Just to be sure." Benji replied. "Yeah I get it. Okay, we'll be having a group now."  
"Och no.. okay, talk to you later, but. Where are you taking me to after work?" Benji asks innocently with a bright smile on his face. "I've said it's a surprise! I won't spill anything. Now we better get back to work before Sarah comes here and kills us." He half-joked. Yeah his surprise is going to be quite a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic in this fandom, second Fic on my acc. TBWK :)  
> This story might be longer...  
> Takes place after s01ep10.  
> Tags may change sooner or later.


End file.
